CMON-TV
CHBT is the CBS affiliate that serves the Toronto, Canada - Buffalo, New York area. It is given the Canadian callsign standards do to the fact that CHBT's Transmitter is located across the border in Toronto, Canada. Despite being a Canadian station CHBT mainly serves the Buffalo, NY area with their CBS programming. On December 30, 2015, Media General announced that it swapped CHBT in Buffalo for WGAN in Portland, ME. CHBT is the primary station for the Buffalo Bills. On January 5, 2016, CHBT debuted the CBS O&O graphics that all Krueger Broadcasting CBS stations use. Ownership History *CHBT-TV, Inc. (1965-1983) *Times-Mirror (1983-1986) *Westinghouse Broadcasting (Group W) (1986-1999) *Media General (1999-present) Branding Histroy *TV 6 (1965-1972) *TVSix (1972-1986) *CHBT-TV 6 (1986-1999) *CHBT CBS 6 (1999-Present) Newscasts Newscast Titles *The Channel 6 News (1965-1972) *NewSix (1972-1986) *(Channel 6) Eyewitness News (1986-1995, 1999-2005) *News Centre 6 (1995-1999) *News 6 (2005-Present) News themes *No music (1965-1976) *WBBM Channel 2 News Theme - Dick Marx (1976-1983) *The News Image & The News Image Plus - Tuesday Productions (1983-1986) *Power News - 615 Music (1986-1992) *KYW News Theme - Music Oasis (1992-1997) *The CBS Enforcer Music Collection - Gari Media (1997-2004) *News In Focus - John Hegner Music (2004-2007) *Media General Station Group Package - JDK Music (2007-Present) Current On-Air Staff William Sowers - News Director *T.J. Wolford - Toronto anchor; weekday mornings "News 6 Rise & Shine" and noon *Marci Marrietta - Buffalo anchor; weekday mornings "News 6 Rise & Shine" and noon *Irv Renstien - Toronto anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 *Sue Simpsons - Buffalo anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 *Nick Axenrenter - Toronto anchor; weekend evenings *Kristy Willy - Buffalo anchor; weekend evenings Storm Team 6 *"Doppler" Dale Thomas - meteorologist (NWA and AMS seals of Approval); weekday mornings "News 6 Rise & Shine" and noon *Tom Bolls - chief meteorologist (AMS/CBM Seal of Approval); weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 *Roger "Radar" O'Reilly - meteorologist(AMS Seal of Approval); weekend evenings Sports Team 6 *Rick Zarr - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 11 *Joey Albert - sports reporter; weekend evenings Reports *Gavin Duevall - general assignment reporter *Jennifer Swchan - general assignment reporter *Ben Tennyson - general assignment reporter *Stephanie Echcron - general assignment reporter *Dave Justice - general assignment reporter *Bill Everest - general assignment reporter Helicopter *Sky Force 6 Slogans *"Your Good Neighbors station." (1978-Present) *"TVSix, Looking Good Together." (1980-1981) *"Reach for the Stars on TVSix." (1981-1982) *"Great Moments on TVSix." (1982-1983) *"February Looks Great on TVSix." (February 1983) *"We've Got the Touch, You and TVSix." (1983-1984) *"You and ,TVSix We've Got the Touch." (1984-1985) *"We've Got the Touch on TVSix." (1985-1986) *"Share the Spirit on CHBT-TV 6." (1986-1987) *"CHBT-TV 6 Spirit, Oh Yes!" (1987-1988) *"You Can Feel It on CHBT-TV 6." (1988-1989) *"Toronto, Get Ready for CHBT-TV 6." (1989-1991) *"Buffalo, Get Ready for CHBT-TV 6." (1989-1991) *"The Look of Toronto is CHBT-TV 6!" (1991-1992) *"The Look of Buffalo is CHBT-TV 6!" (1991-1992) *"This is CBS, on CHBT-TV 6." (1992-1994) *"CHBT-TV 6, It's All Right Here." (1993-1994) *"I am CHBT-TV 6 People." (1994-1995) *"You're on CHBT-TV 6." (1995-1996) *"Welcome Home to CHBT-TV 6." (1996-1997) *"The Address is CHBT-TV 6. Welcome Home." (1997-1999) *"The Address is CHBT CBS 6." (1999-2000) *"CHBT CBS 6, It's All Here." (2000-2005) *"The News Leader in HD!" (2005-present) *"Everybody's Watching CHBT CBS 6." (2005-2006) *"We Are CHBT CBS 6!" (2006-2009) *"Only CHBT, Only CBS 6." (2009-present) Gallery CHBT_Logo.png|CHBT logo from 1999-2016 Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Toronto Category:Canada Category:Buffalo Category:New York (state) Category:Channel 6 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1965 Category:Krueger Broadcasting